Generator Rex: Profiles
by Wolfleader505
Summary: Find out about all Generator Rex character's future children.
1. Rosanne Salazar

Name: Rosanne Hybiscous Salazar

Age: 15

Sister(s): Roxxi (twin sister)

Father: Cesar Salazar

Mother: Eleven

Hair color: Black

Eye color: brown

traits: very smart, easily jealous, hardly bored

Job: making machines and iventions

story: threw years 5-15 Rosanne has been jealous of her sister. Roxxi has always gotten friends and invites easier then Rosanne. So when Rosanne turned 15 she ran away from home, joining a evil group known as Bonecrushers. She then started making inventions and weapons for them. She has a crush on the Bonecrushers' leader, Jackie.

Other: hates bugs. Wears glasses. Allergic to bee sting or wasp sting.


	2. Roxxi Salazar

Name: Roxxi Sunflower Salazar

Age: 15

Sister(s): Rosanne (twin sister)

Father: Cesar Salazar

Mother: Eleven

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Traits: Wild, active, easily bored, good people skills

Job: none

Story: Roxxi has never got why Rosanne hated her. Roxxi likes to go to parties alot or chilling at skateboard park. She hangs with her best friends Rita and Anias. She has a lot of friends, unlike her sister.

Other: is allergic to dust. Is good at skateboarding. Is a daddy's girl.


	3. Rita Salazar

Name: Rita Princesa Salazar

age: 15

Sister(s): Sophia

Brother(s): Chris,Antonio

Father: Rex Salazar

Mother: CC Mc'Rain

Hair Color: Red hair

Eye Color: Brown

Traits: Like her mother, good sense of humor, daddy's girl.

Job: none

Story: Rita has always loved her father. She also loves her little sister, Sophia. Rita can change into numerous animals like her mother, having red dog ears and tail in normal form. Rita loves to hang out with her cousin, Roxxi, and friend Anias. She loves her older brother Chris but could do without him.

Other: Good prankster, brave, wild


	4. Chris Salazar

Name: Christian Valiente Salazar

Age: 17

Sister(s): Rita, Sophia

Brother(s): Antonio

Father: Rex Salazar

Mother: CC Mc'Rain

Hair Color: Dark brown

Eye color: Blue

Traits: good sense of humor, calm, sometimes bad temper

Job: helping his father and mother

Story: Chris is a mama's boy. He has Rex's powers but doesn't use them much. He loves his little brother, and usually plays with him. Chris doesn't really like his little sisters but deep down he loves them.

Other: none


	5. Antonio Salazar

Name: Antonio Niall Salazar

age: 3

Sister(s): Rita, Sophia (twin sister)

Brother(s): Chris

Father: Rex Salazar

Mother: CC Mc'Rain

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: blue

Traits: trouble maker, learning prankster,brave

Job: is to young

Story: Antonio almost died after birth, but survived. He loves playing jokes on his mother, but sometimes doesn't work. Hes scared of rabbits lke his father. He loves playing with Deane, but not with Sophia. He is called Tony as a nickname.


	6. Sophia Salazar

Name: Sophia álainn Salazar

Age: 3

Sister(s): Rita

Brother(s): Chris,Antonio (twin brother)

Father: Rex Salazar

Mother: CC Mc'Rain

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: blue with one white eye

Traits: kind, happy, adorable, very loved

Job: to young

Story: She is a daddy's girl, but always likes to prank him. Rita always takes Sophia from anyone, even her father. Sophia is a sweet little girl, but is always silent. She loves to share stuff, but is greedy about shiny things. She loves puppies and always tries to get a pet. Sophia loves her twin brother, always trying to be nice to him.

Other: none


	7. Cole Darling

Name: Cole James Darling

Age: 17

Sister(s): Anias, Deane

Brother(s): none

Father: Agent Six

Mother: Bunny Darling

Hair color: blond

Eye color: brown

traits: quick, agresive,caring, easily bored

Job: to help his father

Story: Cole is the only boy except his father. Having two little sisters is annoying, especially Deane. Since Deane is just a toddler, its hard to watch anything bloody or rated T. Cole is somewhat like his father, but really loves his mother. Cole hangs out with Chris while his dad cares for Deane and Anias is with Roxxi. Bunny is always at work with Holiday, not really spending much time with them.


	8. Anias Darling

Name: Anias Jane Darling

age: 15

Sister(s): Deane

Brother(s): Cole

Father: Agent Six

Mother: Bunny Darling

Hair color: brown

Eye color: emerald green

Traits: smart,calm,easy going, kind

Job: Sometimes helping her mother

Story: Anias is a sweet teenager who always loves a good book. Anias loves a quiet place to sit down and enjoy a book. She sometimes has to take care of Deane when her dad goes on a mission. Anias likes her friend Roxxi but would like it better if she wasn't so wild. Anias is sorta a neutral, not a daddy's girl or a mama's girl.


	9. Deane Darling

Name: Deane Grace Darling

Age: 4

Sister(s): Anias

Brother(s): Cole

Father: Agent Six

Mother: Bunny Darling

Hair Color: Black with blone and brown hair tips

Eye Color: One Brown eye, One neon green

Traits: Kind, adorable, easily scared

Job: is to young

Story: it is a big mystery why Deane has Black hair with blonde and brown hairs or her eyes or even why she looks nothing like her parents. Deane is scared of being left alone, so her father or anyone never leaves her alone. Deane's powers are that she controls weather, like when she crys, it rains, or when shes made, it storms. Because of her powers, it is hard to control them. But if you ever messed with her or her father, you'll be pelted by pebbles, which she throws threw the air. Deane is a real sweet girl, but she could also be bad.

Other: nothing


	10. Julli

Name: Jullian

Nickname: Julli

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Royal Purple  
>Mother: Breach<p>

Father: Desmond Mc'Rain

Brother(s): none

Sister(s): none

Triats: smart, clumsy, easily insulted

Job: nothing

Story: When she was just four, she gave up her life for her crush's little sister, but for some reason survived. But she had to recharge for 11 years in different places. Julli doesn't know who her father is. Julli has amazing powers, she can look into people's memories or find their greatest fear or exchange life, and can find things or see people's information by aura. Julli is a fragile girl, due to her years of not talking to anyone. She loves to read, to gain knownledge. Julli is barely like her mother, but somewhat like her father.

Other: is allergic to chocolate


	11. Ashley Kliess

Name: Ashley Eclipse Kliess

Age: 17

Brother(s): Zak

Sister(s): none

Father: Victor Kliess

Mother: Auburn Ruby

Hair Color: dark red

Eye Color: gray

traits: fast talker, fast, somewhat rude

job: runs races

Story: Ashley is a quiet girl, but when she talks, she talks very fast. Shes known to run right past you. She wins many races, thanks to her power. Ashley never likes to talk, especially to her father. She loves him but just wants to be left alone. She hates her little brother, always trying to humiliate him.


	12. Zak Kliess

Name: Zak doom Kliess

Age: 14

Hair color: black with alittle light gray

Eye color: yellow

Father: Victor Kliess

Mother: Auburn Ruby

Sister(s): Ashley

Brother(s): none

Traits: prankster, fun, good sense of humor

Job: none

Story: Zak loves playing prnaks, which he has learned from his friends. Hes a wiz at playing video games, and many things. He looks a lot like his dad, except the eyes. Hes made fun of because of his wimp father. Zak can control metals and stuff like that. Zak falls in love easily and also gets heartbreak easily.


End file.
